She Lied (Who is she really?)
by MiSaNaHyu
Summary: After the dinner with the guild, Lan Yan discovered that Weiwei lied about being a UX University student once term started again and brought this fact to the attention of their guild members. Little do they know, a newer guild member is in fact a Computer Science Freshman in Qing University and he is going to set them straight.


**Summary:** _**After the dinner with the guild, Lan Yan discovered that Weiwei lied about being a UX University student once term started again and brought this fact to the attention of their guild members. Now, Bei Wei Wei is once again in danger of being branded as a liar. Little do they know, a newer guild member is in fact a Computer Science Freshman in Qing University but was unable to attend the guild meet up because he went home for the summer. Finally, the Jade Seas Rising Tide Guild learns the truth about Bei Wei Wei and maybe, the entire Dreams of Jianghu Server will know the greatest online to offline love story yet.**_

Ever since the guild dinner, Lan Yan's curiosity about Luwei Wei Wei got stronger but every time he asked around, people denied that they knew of a Luwei Wei, even the few friends he had from the higher years and so he started to doubt that she was a student in their university. So once term started, he immediately went to the Registrar and search Wei Wei's name on the student database but it came up blank. Now that he got proof that Wei Wei lied, he thought to bring it up in the guild chat that night.

Upon stumbling home, Lan Yan immediately opened his laptop and logged on the game. He was excited to play a game after his first day back to school. Upon entry, he immediately went to a lower dungeon to shake off some excess energy and was so immersed in the game that he temporarily forgot about Luwei Wei Wei. About two hours later, he noticed that the guild chatroom had been going off for a long time so to sate his curiosity, he opened the chatroom to snoop on what people were talking about. Turns out the other guild members were ribbing Zhen Shui for making the other guys look back after he gave Xiaoyu Yaoyao an entirely new armor and wardrobe that costs more than a couple thousand in real life money. He was enjoying reading the funny and teasing comments when Da Liang Tao Sha brought up the guild dinner.

Da Liang: Hey hey hey , Zhen Shui you don't have to rub it in our faces that you're rich. You already proved that by buying us an extravagant dinner when we had our guild meet up.

A Liang Tsu, a girl archer in the guild who couldn't go to the meet up due to living in a different city spoke up.

A Liang: Oh yeah, how was the dinner? Where did you eat? Share some details for us who were not able to go.

Tian Xia (guild leader): Well he took us to this fancy restaurant where every item on the menu had at least a three-digit price tag and he even booked us a private karaoke room after. We spent hours feasting on seafood before singing ourselves hoarse practically free of charge.

A Liang: Wow, now I'm so envious of you guys! By the way, did Luwei Wei Wei come?

Diemo: Yes, she did and she proved my statement that she was really beautiful.

The other people, especially the guys, present in the gathering were quick to second Diemo's statement.

Han Yan: Yeah, she was really beautiful. Like a really refined heiress.

Tony Ni: She even had a great body. Can't believe everyone thought she was a renyao.

Lan Shi Meng: She even goes to UX university and is in her third year in Computer Science.

Zhen Ya Ba Zhu: We all love and are honored to have the server's prettiest girl in our guild, Xiaoyu Yaoyao, but honestly if Luwei entered the contest, she would have been in the top spot by a long margin. Couple with the fact that she is the only girl in the top ten players of this server, she is really a great catch. Too bad she had a boyfriend.

Hu Shui Lan: Zhen Shui, how could you have let that kind of girl get away from you?

Zhen Shui: What? I didn't even know. She refused to share her picture with me. I also believed he was male. Besides, I am already in a relationship now with Yaoyao and I think she is great. She is also a student from this UY University which is also known for producing top students.

Xiaoyu Yaoyao: Aww you're too sweet.

A Liang: Wait Luwei is still a university student and have a boyfriend? How does he look like?

Lan Shi Meng: He is so handsome! I was so envious of Luwei. He had his own car, he was tall, and it was obvious how devoted he was to her.

Lan Yan: Wait guys, you won't believe what I discovered today. It was an eventful first day back to school.

Tony Ni: Oh yeah, didn't you go to the same university as Luwei? Did you see her again?

Lan Yan: That's just it, after that dinner I started asking my friends in the higher year if they knew of a beautiful girl names Luwei or Wei Wei but they didn't. So I tried searching her name in the database this morning but nothing came up. I think she lied about going to our university or even being a university student.

Diemo: Hey, watch your mouth. She didn't lie about being a university student. Besides she was still young enough to look like one.

A Liang: ohhh maybe she was from a lesser university and was ashamed of it?

Zhen Shui: Damn, did that girl ever tell a truth? At least Yaoyao is truthfully a student from UY University. It may not be that high on the list but it is prestigious and picky enough that passing there is already great.

Yaoyao: Hubby stop making me blush. Besides, maybe she was just ashamed and lied on the spot.

A Liang: Are we even sure that the girl you saw is really Luwei?

Diemo: She is! She even battled against Xiao Yu Clan and won over four times. You can't fake that.

Suddenly, one of the newer guild members, Xue Liu, got curious enough to speak up. He was only able to join the guild after Luwei has left, therefore, he was a bit unfamiliar with the issues and only relied on the rumors floating in the guild and world chat.

Xue Liu: Excuse me, but did anyone of you ever got a picture of Luwei? It would be good for us who were not familiar with her to see so we could also understand the situation.

Tony Ni: Heh, it's not the situation you want to understand. You just want to see a beauty.

Zhen Ya Ba Zhu: Well I may have been able to get a stolen picture of her but only from the side. Here.

A Liang: Wow! She really is a beauty! And that's just half of her face!

Xue Liu: Wait she looks really familiar. I think I saw her already. What did you say her name was?

Tian Xia: She only introduced herself as Luwei Wei Wei.

Xue Liu: Wait, did you say Wei Wei? Wait I'll show you a picture.

Xue Liu Is this her?

Han Yan: Yes! That's her! How did you know?

Xue Liu: I thought it could be her based on her side profile. She is Bei Wei Wei, a sophomore, now a junior in our school. She was known all over the university for being the 2nd place School Beauty but the Computer Science Department gave her the official title of Department Beauty when she was still in her freshman year.

Lan Yan: Woah so she really was just lying about going to our school and being older. She told us she went to a University with great food and that she was a Junior. We all know that in Beijing UX University is known for their food but at least she is still a university student.

Xue Liu: Well our school also has great food. Dunno why she was hiding the fact that she goes to our school. Maybe she is shy.

Zhen Shui: Well, what is your school? Maybe it is lesser than UX University that's why she was ashamed.

Xue Liu: Hey our school is the top school for Computer Science. We go to Qing University!

Lan Yan: No way!

Yaoyao: What? But that school is known for being tough and picky!

Leishen Nini: Hey I just logged on and have read the chatroom. You guys are so quick to judge. Just because Wei Wei is beautiful doesn't mean she isn't smart. My friend is a beauty with brains and she even has a full scholarship to Qing University.

Xue Liu: Yeah! Last term there were people bad mouthing her that she only had a great body but the entire computer science department went into uproar and hacked the account of the original poster and replaced it with the batch rankings and scholarship. Turns out Wei Wei is the top student in their year with the highest scholarship grant. She has the beauty, body and brains!

Ni Ni: Besides I talked with her recently and she said that she was too busy over the summer to play much because she was interning for her boyfriend, Yixiao Naihe's, company.

Xue Liu: Wait, Yixiao Naihe? Isn't that the top player? Wait you guys also saw him right? You mentioned him a while ago. Is this him?

Diemo: Yeah, he was wearing a suit then but that's him.

Xue Liu: Wow! That's Xiao Nai. He's a known genius and heartthrob throughout the school. A genius not just for computers but also for athletics, both basketball and swimming. That picture was of his last basketball game since he graduated last term. I remember it was a big deal back then because he was rumored to have been involved in a car accident prior to the game but he was still able to play so well. The game also became famous for another reason because it was when the two were first seen together but one could really tell that they were in a relationship for a longer period. They were just so comfortable with each other.

Ni Ni: Oh I remember that story. He was supposed to have a business dinner and got into an accident on the way home that's why they had to forfeit the finals of the Marriage Couples Tournament. Said Naihe was in a business or something.

Xue Liu: Well Xiao Nai and his roommates created their own company back in their Junior Year and has since started recruiting the other outstanding students in the University. Upon graduation, they were able to properly establish their gaming company and are about to release their first mobile game. Zhi Yi is also where Wei Wei interned for the summer. I also heard that she will continue interning until she graduates before working full time but rumors says that she is already treated as the lady boss of the company especially being the only girl in a male dominated office and still holding her own and making contributions.

Tian Xia: Wait you mean Yixiao Naihe is the owner of Zhi Yi? The newest and fastest rising gaming company right now? And we already met him?

Lan Yan: Wow! Just wow. I now realize I severely misjudged Wei Wei, she was lying not because she was shy or insecure, she was just being humble. She didn't even technically lie, she just let us make our own assumptions.

Ni Ni: Wow, what a real power couple. It would make a great story in the forum. I'll try to ask Wei Wei if she's okay with me retelling their story in the forum.

Lan Yan looked over the clock and realized that is was already almost midnight. He tuned back into the chatroom and noticed that both Zhen Shui and Xiaoyu Yaoyao were already offline. He can't help but leave a last message before signing off.

Lan Yan: Guys, I still have classes tomorrow. It was truly an eye opening conversation. But I really think it is worse for Zhen Shui right now. Must be hard finding out that he already had the perfect girl but let her get away. I mean Yaoyao's great but she doesn't hold a candle to Luwei. Guess this is a lesson for us folks to be less judgmental. Good night!

With that, Lan Yan turned off his laptop and climbed into his bed. Just before closing his eyes, he thought of one last thing.

"That Yixiao Naihe guys sure is lucky!"


End file.
